Exquisite beauty
by Liliex.7
Summary: There was a girl named Tatia … She was an exquisite beauty… Every Boy her age they were after she… Me Too. Mais, c'est du passer… J'ai Caroline maintenant dont la beauté en est tout aussi délicieuse… / Et si Tatia n'était pas réellement morte ?
1. Prologue

Coucou tous le monde ?

Comment allez vous ?

* * *

**๑•ิ.•ั๑ Information ๑•ิ.•ั๑**

* * *

C'est une fiction à **RATED M.**

C'est une fiction à caractère **Tatia** – **Klaus** – **Caroline** ^^

Elle m'a été inspirée d'une création youtube, je mettrais le lien ultérieurement dans mon profil.

Les personnages sont ceux de la grande** L.J Smith** je ne fais que jouer avec rien de plus.

* * *

**๑•ิ.•ั๑ Prologue ๑•ิ.•ั๑**

* * *

_Perdre quelqu'un ce n'est pas anodin. Ça te rappelle en permanence que la vie ne tient qu'à un fil._

J'avais longtemps crus que je n'aimerais plus à nouveau. Que l'éternité était bien trop longue. J'avais durant toutes ces années, durant tous ces siècles… Sans elle à mes côtés, trouver que cette immortalité n'en valait pas la peine. Je regrettai mon humanité, où à cette époque… Je l'avais eu près de moi… Avant qu'on me l'enlève du jour au lendemain. Chaque fois que je fermais les yeux, je revoyais cette scène… Celle qui me hanterais jusqu'à la fin… Mais je devais être fort, pour elle, pour moi, pour nous et ce que nous avions vécu… Je canalisais ma colère ou devrais-je dire je déchargeais ma colère sur les autres. Les tuants, les torturants… Famille ou pas. J'avais quittée Mystic Falls à la suite de ce qui c'était passer, pourquoi resté alors qu'elle n'y était plus ? Mystic Falls… La ville natale de la belle Petrova… J'étais retourné en Angleterre, mon pays. Mais j'avais décidé pour je ne sais qu'elle raison d'y retourné, après un millénaire. Peut-être étais-je prêt à tourner la page ? Sur elle, sur nous, sur notre amour… Sur mon amour.

* * *

Voilà pour ce Prologue en espérant que vous ayez aimer ^^

Je ferais une transition dans les époques pendant un temps

Les chapitres seront précisé quand il seras écrit : Avant.

Cela voudra dire que ça se passe au moyen age à l'époque de Tatia et que les Mikaelson soit encore humain.

Quand il y aura marqué : Maintenant.

Ce seras notre époque, l'époque de Caroline, où Klaus est vampire etc...

* * *

Voilà *-*

Je veux pleins pleins de Review *-*

Morsure Vampire.

Lilie =P


	2. Revenir à la source

Coucou tout le monde ?

Comment allez-vous ?

* * *

**๑•ิ.•ั๑ Information ๑•ิ.•ั๑**

* * *

C'est une fiction à **RATED M**.

C'est une fiction à caractère **Tatia** – **Klaus** – **Caroline** ^^

Les personnages sont ceux de la grande **L.J Smith** je ne fais que jouer avec rien de plus.

* * *

**๑•ิ.•ั๑ Chapitre 1๑•ิ.•ั๑**

**Maintenant**

* * *

_Perdre quelqu'un ce n'est pas anodin. Ça te rappelle en permanence que la vie ne tient qu'à un fil._

J'avais longtemps crus que je n'aimerais plus à nouveau. Que l'éternité était bien trop longue. J'avais durant toutes ces années, durant tous ces siècles… Sans elle à mes côtés, trouver que cette immortalité n'en valait pas la peine. Je regrettai mon humanité, où à cette époque… Je l'avais eu près de moi… Avant qu'on me l'enlève du jour au lendemain. Chaque fois que je fermais les yeux, je revoyais cette scène… Celle qui me hanterais jusqu'à la fin… Mais je devais être fort, pour elle, pour moi, pour nous et ce que nous avions vécu… Je canalisais ma colère ou devrais-je dire je déchargeais ma colère sur les autres. Les tuants, les torturants… Famille ou pas. J'avais quittée Mystic Falls à la suite de ce qui c'était passer, pourquoi resté alors qu'elle n'y était plus ? Mystic Falls… La ville natale de la belle Petrova… J'étais retourné en Angleterre, mon pays. Mais j'avais décidé pour je ne sais qu'elle raison d'y retourné, après un millénaire. Peut-être étais-je prêt à tourner la page ? Sur elle, sur nous, sur notre amour… Sur mon amour.

Voilà pourquoi, en cet instant, je me trouvais dans mon jet privé… A faire Londre – Mystic Falls. Cette petite péninsule en Virginie… Il fallait vraiment que je retourne aux sources…

Tatia… Cette jolie jeune fille, deux ans plus jeune que moi… De taille moyenne et fine. Ses longs cheveux brun faisant une magnifique cascade de boucle jusqu'au creux de ses reins… Sa peau mate dû à ses origines Bulgare et ses yeux d'un marron chaleureux et malicieux. Son petit nez qui ce froncer quand elle n'aimait pas quelques choses… Sa démarche était celle d'une Lady. Ma Lady. Enfin ce n'était pas que la mienne… Lorsque ma famille c'est installée pour la première fois ici. _Il y avait une jeune femme du nom de Tatia… Elle était d'une grande beauté. Tous les garçons de son âge voulaient être à sa suite*_. Et personne ne l'a aimée plus que moi ou non… Il y'en avait autre qui l'aimée tout autant. Mon frère, Elijah.

Nous les Mikaelson, originaire d'Europe. D'Angleterre plus précisément, nous avions déménagé au Xème pour Mystic Falls. Nous étions une famille nombreuse à l'époque, j'avais une mère du nom d'Ester, un beau-père au nom de Mikael avec qui je ne m'entendais pas du tout. J'aurais dû avoir un grand demi-frère du nom d'Aaron mais il fut mort-né au grand désespoir de ma mère et Mikael. Puis il vient mon autre demi-frère, Elijah, celui dont j'étais le plus proche et encore aujourd'hui je le suis… Plus ou moins. Finn vint ensuite, on s'entendait bien mais sans plus, nous n'avions jamais eu une réel infinité autre le faîte qu'on soit demi-frère. Je suis arrivé après mais Mikael n'était pas mon père, ma mère eut une liaison avec un autre homme, j'étais le fruit de l'infidélité de ma mère, c'est la raison pour laquelle je ne m'entendais pas avec Mikael, pour lui je n'étais qu'un bâtard. Après avoir tué mon père biologique, Mikael avait pardonné à ma mère. Peu de temps après vint Kol, qui je considéré plus comme un bon pote de connerie, on ne s'ennuyer jamais avec lui. Enfin la petite princesse de la famille pointa le bout de son nez et porta le nom de Rebekah. Et enfin, le dernier, Henrik, qui pour lui j'étais son model et il était mon petit protégé… Avant qu'il soit par ma faute…

Nous avions aménagé à côté d'une maison. D'une famille assez connu à l'époque, connue pour la fille de famille et sa beauté. A l'époque quand ma mère nous avait raconté ce qu'elle savait sur Mystic Falls et sur le faîte que notre nouvelle jeune voisine faisait tournée toute les têtes, j'avais ris. _« Je n'ai jamais connue de fille qui me fasse perdre mes moyens et ce n'est pas d'aussi tôt que cela aller changer »_. C'était la première chose que je m'étais dit. Rebekah avait été instantanément jalouse, elle qui aimait se faire courtiser, n'aimait guère qu'il y est de la concurrence.

Mais ma mère n'avait pas eu tort… Au premier regard, j'étais épris d'elle. Sa beauté m'avait subjugué… Elle n'avait pas eu tort non plus quand elle avait dit que tous les garçons étaient après elle… Mon grand frère, Elijah était aussi envoûté que moi… C'est à cet instant, je crois, que notre relation entre lui et moi dérailla. Et c'est à cet instant que je compris la phrase que ma sœur, Rebekah, nous avait dit à nous, ses quatre grand frère : _« Ne sous-estimez jamais le pouvoir d'une femme car il peut être très destructeur »_ Elle non plus elle n'avait pas tort. Le pouvoir de Tatia était-elle qu'après plus de mille ans, je pensais à elle, qu'après plus de mille ans, son pouvoir avait toujours de l'effet et, je donnerais tout pour la revoir au moins une fois, de la prendre dans mes bras et sentir sa douce odeur… Mais je n'étais pas le seul à désirer cela… Il y avait aussi mon frère, Elijah.

A l'époque avec Elijah nous nous battions sans cesse pour gagner le cœur de la belle Petrova. Nous avions réussi. Nous l'avions gagné tous les deux. Et c'était très compliqué. Je lui apporté la passion, le désir, je la rendais vivante, c'était intense et emprisonnant. C'est plus tard que j'avais compris qu'avec Elijah, Tatia, vivait une histoire complètement différente, c'était une relation de douceur et de tendresse… Elijah lui apportait la tendresse et l'amour qu'une femme avait besoin, il la faisait sentir belle et importante. Nous nous complétions enfaîte. A l'époque et même encore aujourd'hui j'avais du mal avec le romantisme mais si j'avais su à l'époque que ça aurait un moyen d'avoir Tatia rien qu'à moi, j'aurais abusé de mon côté romantique aussi faible était-il.

Je fermais les yeux forts très forts. Je sentais une larme coulé. Si j'avais bien une faiblesse c'était elle, c'était Tatia… **Love is the weakness of every men, humans or vampires.** C'est pourquoi désormais je m'interdisais de ressentir toute affection envers les autres… De toute façons Tatia était mon humanité et je l'ai perdu en même temps qu'elle. Personne ne le savait car tout le monde me voyait quand méchant des méchants et ce n'était pas plus mal.

Les bruits de l'hôtesse de l'air qui m'annonçais que nous allions arriver me sentir de mes pensées, les plus douloureuse. Je secouai positivement la tête. J'inspirais et expiré bien fort avant de me cacher sous mon masque de **big bad wolf**. Je descendis de l'avion, pied sur terre… La terre de Tatia… J'avais l'impression que c'était hier que je l'avais vue pour la première fois…

๑۩۩**.. Fin du Chapitre ..**۩۩๑

* * *

Je suis désolé pour ce chapitre relativement courte mais c'est juste on va dire un chapitre de présentation ^^

* C'est la première phrase de mon résumé ;)

* * *

Voilà *-*

Je veux pleins pleins de Review *-*

Morsure Vampire.

Lilie =P


End file.
